The Power Lies Within
by Shizizaam
Summary: Prom night. Ron feels betrayed. As he leaves town, he is attacked, his destiny comes into clear view and his power is unleashed...
1. Chapter 1

The Power Lies Within

Summary: Prom night. Ron feels betrayed. As he leaves town he's attacked and his destiny comes into clear view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other Disney characters.

Chapter 1

He was leaving town. He had taken his father's Harley Davidson from the garage and he was getting as far away from this shithole town as he could. Sure he liked a lot of things about this town. Bueno Nacho ( or what it use to be), the mall was a great place to go and hang out at, and since he lived there his entire life, he knew every aspect of that town. The reason he saw this town as a piece of crap was because of another person who lived their her entire life. A certain shallow, self-centered, red headed bitch that betrayed him after he had given her everything he could for 13 years.

Kim Possible.

He had done everything he possibly could for her. He was always there for her. He was her best friend, he pushed with all of his might against his many fears and went on countless life threatening missions with her. He was even there for her when she was about to embarrass herself out of existence. She, being the dumbass that she was, went on a date with Josh Mankey while he retrieved the orchid, that would save her life, from the Amazon.

He was tired of giving her his life and all of his free time and getting nothing but disrespect from her. He could be thankful that the event that happened earlier made him finally come to this realization.

He was moving as fast as he could on his Fearless Ferret scooter. The toys. Those damned toys were chasing after him. He knew there was something evil about the toys and what Bueno Nacho was becoming. He tried getting a hold of Kim, but no one was picking up.

But thank god he was here. He was at the gymnasium. If anyone would believe him and help, it was his best friend of 13 years, Kimberly Anne Possible.

" The toys are evil", Ron yelled as he ran into the gym. The lights went on and the music stopped. Everyone was staring at him, including Kim. He saw the look of shock on Kim's face turn to a look of ... sorrow? No... no, it was a look of pity!

" Are you alright, dude?", Eric had said to him. Ron knew that tone of voice. He knew his statement about the toys sounded farfetched. He knew that no one in that gym would believe him But he knew Kim would believe him. He trusted this with his entire soul.

" I know my friend Kim will believe me", Ron said with complete confidence.

" Oh, I , uh... totally believe you. The toys were here", Kim said skeptically.

" And they were evil"

" Um, right. Sure."

" Buckle up Kim, cause it gets better"

" I'll bet", Kim said, flipping her hair in total disbelief and annoyance.

Ron saw this. It hurt him like he had never been hurt before. " Just forget it", he said, walking away toward the door.

" Ron, I-", Kim tried to say.

" No Kim, just forget it. I'll leave you and Eric alone" Ron said with a bit of anger as he said Eric's name.

Right before he left, two things happened that added insult to injury. He saw a smirk, almost an evil smirk, on the face of Eric and he saw Bonnie whisper 'loser' under her breath. And with this Ron sorrowfully left the dance with no plans to return to the gym, or this town, ever again.

Ron remembered all of this as he passed city limits. It hurt, but he would not cry. He wouldn't cry over that bitch. He knew for a fact he would be better off without her. He rode on down this long road, uncertain of what the future would bring him...

Back at the prom, Eric had excused himself to the restroom.

"Are you there", Drakken said to Eric through the communicator in Eric's wrist.

" Yes, and I was able to get rid of that loser. No one believed him about the Diablos. Your plan can go on without interference", Eric said.

" No, ..." said Drakken, " you must carry out primary mission #1 before the rest of the plan can be carried out.

" With pleasure" , Eric said. He was programmed to feel things like hate and pleasure. Once his "father" was ruler of this planet, he would definitely feel pleasure once he had a countless number of slave women in his company. He knew his father's plans were to take over the world, kill or enslave every human on the planet, and force these people to worship him as a god. And once he was ruler, he would make Kim Possible, her entire family, and Ron Stoppable's entire family his personal servants, to torture or make them serve him as he pleased.

Eric shut off his communicator and walked out of the restroom. He knew what his current mission was, and god damned if he wasn't going to enjoy carrying it out.

a/n: I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. I have the whole story ready to go... in my head. I will update this story irregularly. I can say that this story is definitely for Ron fans, but some K/R fans will enjoy this story as well! My story at some point may get too extreme to maintain a T rating and may have to be bumped up to an M, but I hope those that enjoy this story may continue to read it! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I have chapter 2 of my fic ready to go! I would like to thank Nightmare 2046 and Evolved for reviewing!

Hope you guys like this one!

Disclaimer: See chap. 1

Chapter 2

Ron had his plans. He was on his way to Yamanouchi to hone his skills and become a great fighter. For you see, there was a reason he never did his homework. It wasn't that he was a slacker or an idiot, as it turned out if he applied himself he would probably have an A- average. He just never had the time to do his work.

Ever since he had returned from Yamanouchi, he would spend 4 hours a night meditating. While meditating, he would train with Sensei. Even though he was training in his mind, his physical body would become stronger, faster, more agile, and more flexible. And of course, more deadly.

He could feel something inside of him. Something powerful. Yet he couldn't unlock it. He trained as hard as he could, but could barely scratch the surface of this power. And every time he asked Sensei a question, such as ' when is this power going to be released' or ' what is this power? Where did it come from' , Sensei would simply say, " when the time is right, all of your questions will be answered?"

It didn't matter now. He would go to Yamanouchi and release this power. The only reason he wanted to unlock this power was to help Kim more on their missions, but since she wanted to push him aside, then she could go solo from now on.

Eric walked over to where Kim and Monique were sitting.

" Eric...hi!" Monique said with enthusiasm. " Hey Monique" Eric said, faking both a smile and happiness. He didn't like Monique at all. He found her to be annoying and in the way. When Drakken ruled the world, Eric would make sure she was in the group of people to be executed.

" Kim, I need to talk to you for a second" Eric said, trying to sound anxious. He hated to admit it, but trying to pull off this human thing was kinda hard.

" Sure Eric..." Kim said with a smile and walked away with him, " What's up?"

" I need to go for a little bit. My dad needs my help at his office since his assistant just called in sick. He and his assistant were supposed to be working the night shift at his research center tonight, but since his assistant is sick, he needs my help. I should only be gone for about 20 minutes. I'm really sorry."

Kim felt a little hurt, but she understood. He had to do this for his dad. " I understand, just don't take too long" she said, while affectionately putting her hand on his cheek.

" I won't", he said with a smile and walked out, knowing that in a few minutes, he would kill Ron Stoppable. Once outside, he activated the rocket boosters in the heels of his synthetic feet and took of in Ron's general direction.

Ron was riding down an empty street in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. He had no idea how long he had been riding, but it seemed pretty long considering how sore his ass was from the seat. All of a sudden he stopped. He felt someone following him.

" I know it's Drakken, I just know it" Ron said to himself in a low growl. " I know your out there..." Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, " Come out here and face- UHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Before Ron could even finish his sentence, Eric came out of nowhere and dropkicked Ron in the stomach.

" Hello Stoppable" Eric said with a smug look on his face. " Unfortunately for you, I have orders to take you out."

" Bring it you son of a bitch!" Ron yelled, going to throw a punch, but Eric dodged it and released two chords from his wrist. The chords wrapped around Ron's neck and sent a powerful electrical charge through his body. Ron fell to his knees, nearly dead, as Eric stood over him.

" Drakken will rule this world, and your precious Kim will suffer as if she were in hell", Eric calmly said, as if he were predicting the future, " your family and friends will either be brutally slaughtered or enslaved, and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it. Goodbye, Ron Stoppable."

Eric took Ron by the throat and threw him deep into the woods along the side of the highway. And with this, Eric took off back to the prom.

Ron lied there, defeated. " How could I let this happen", Ron scolded himself. " Now I can't do anything to stop that syntho-dick and that blue fuck!!"

Ron had never felt rage like this before. I was eating at him and he felt like he was going to explode!

" NO! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!

And then it happened...the transformation began...

to be continued...

a/n: I'm not sure if this story is going to be short or long when it comes to the amount of chapters. I' ve still got plenty of ideas to keep this story going, but I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to take to get them all down. I'm still having a lot of fun with this fic and I'll update when I can! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of those who reviewed my last chapter and sorry for the delay. Well... uh.. here ya go!

Disclaimer: I really don't want to write all of that again so just see chap 1.

Chapter 3

A large blue glow surrounded Ron's body as he started to writhe in pain. His heart was beating a thousand times harder and faster, nearly breaking his ribs. " What's going OOOOON!" Ron screamed through clenched teeth. Every muscle in his body felt like they were being torn apart.

" I won't stay down... I can't die like this" Ron said to himself, his anger rising for he knew that if he just laid here to die, Drakken would win. And there was no way in hell he would let that happen. With what was left of his strength, he forced himself back up to his feet. He tried to take a step forward, but it was just too much and he fell back down to his hands and knees.

Ron was panting heavily now. Whatever was happening was draining his energy quickly. " No... won't... let... win... kill... Eric... kill... Drakke-AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Ron screamed as he fell face down into the dirt. He fought to stay awake, until he heard Sensei's voice.

" Stoppable san, just rest and let it take over" Sensei said calmly, the tone of his voice letting Ron know it would be all right.

" If I rest, I die!" Ron screamed.

" If you rest then your power will be unleashed. It is a power so great you could never imagine the things that it will allow you to do. It is a power that could control the universe, rule it or protect it. It is your destiny Stoppable san, but if you continue to fight it, then it will be lost forever and it will take your life with it" Sensei said sternly.

" God dammit... thanks Sensei, I'll use this power well, but I have to know... why me? why tonight?"

" Stoppable san, you are the only one capable of handling this power. You will use to stop Drakken and make him pay for what he has done. And may I suggest hurting him...very, very badly?"

" Oh you can count on that Sensei" was all Ron was able to say before he passed out, letting the power take its course.

Back at the prom

Eric felt his wrist communicator vibrate. It was time for Drakken's plans to be carried out.

" Kim, I need to be excused to the restroom once again. Sorry" Eric quickly said and rushed to the bathroom. Kim looked confused and didn't even notice Monique walk up behind her.

" What does that boy got bladder control problems or something?" Monique said, just as confused as Kim was.

Once in the restroom, Eric quickly checked around to make sure no one was in their with him. He did not want anyone hearing him and running off to blab to Kim so that she could stop Drakken once again. It would not happen this time.

" What do you need father?" Eric said.

" It is time Eric, Possible still doesn't have any clue as to what is going on?" Drakken said hopefully.

" She's clueless" Eric said proudly, " I have successfully distracted her all week and all night. She even caused her loser best friend to run out with his tail between his legs. I disposed of him as you wanted and now it is time for you to rule this pathetic planet!"

"Good, because I have just activated the Diablo robots. I am coming to the school so that Possible and all of her friends and family can tremble and bow down before me. I want to see the look on that little whore's face when she realizes she has lost!" Drakken said. He had truly believed that he won and it was now his time to make Kim Possible pay.

" Congratulations, father" Eric said proudly, " I will see you in a little while. Try to be here in a few minutes."

" I will. Over" Drakken said and turned off the communicator.

Just at that moment, someone walked into the boys room and Eric dove into a stall. He did not want to be seen by anyone and look suspicious. He looked around the corner of the urinal to see who it was.

It was Brick Flagg. What a piece of shit this human being was. He had a D average, but he was a hero to everyone because he was a quarterback. If it was up to Eric, he would have Brick labeled legally retarded and would have had him put in a home. A sick smile spread across his face as he thought of how he was going to kill Brick when Drakken took over. He thought of how he would kill so many...

Back at the Possible residence, Jim and Tim were busy playing GWA SlamDown! and their parents, James and Anne Possible, just sat on the couch. James was reading the paper and Anne was checking the files of a patient who she would have to perform surgery on the next day.

Unfortunately for all of them, they did not hear Shego and the two synthodrones accompanying her sneak through the back door.

" Hello Possibles," Shego said in a triumphant tone of voice, " you are to come with me and if any of you put up a fight, you will be brutally murdered!"

The terrified Possible clan obeyed and followed Shego out of the house. Once outside, they noticed a familiar person standing their waiting for them. Anne hugged her boys, fearing for their lives and hers. James just stood their, looking in disgust and the blue bastard standing before him. He wanted to charge after him, but for the sake of his family, he pushed those intentions aside.

" Hello James," Drakken said with an evil smirk on his face, " you know, I always knew I'd have the last laugh"

The Possibles could only stand and watch as this madman let his maniacal laughter fill the cold night air.

a/n: Once again, I'm am terribly sorry for the delay. I had practice all week long and a tournament that was two days long and is the toughest one we have all year. I'll try my hardest to update sooner!R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year's day everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I really enjoy the fact that so many readers have been checking out my story! Well here we go with # 4!

Disclaimer: Just see chap. 1

Chapter 4

Drakken had just returned to his lair with the Possibles. He was definitely enjoying the fact that they were terrified, cowering before him. He couldn't wait until it was their daughter who was cowering before them in fear.

Shego was enjoying the sights of Dr. Drakken actually being in control in that it was the only thing that could shut up his constant ranting. Her only regret is that he had his top synthodrone kill Stoppable. She had always thought that he was kinda cute.

Drakken had some of his synthodrones take the Possible family to a prisoner cell that he had in the back of his lair and lock them up. He wanted to make sure that they were in a place that they would be unharmed, yet a place where they could not escape. Drakken would make sure that the Possible family would be reunited with their daughter as well as the entire town of Middleton when he decided to make his move and take over the world. He wanted this town to be the first to feel his wrath.

" I want you and your family to be comfortable, James" Drakken said with an evil smile. A smile that sickened and yet terrified James at the same time. He had known this man for so long, and yet he never thought that he could be capable of this. " Your family and daughter will be together again in just a little while, I promise. And you will all bow down to my greatness!!!" Drakken said with complete and total confidence.

He honestly believed that his time was now. Little did he know how completely wrong he was.

Back at the Prom

Eric had just come out of the restroom and was well aware that Dr. Drakken would be here soon and he had to prepare for his arrival. He walked up to where the DJ was and stood right behind him.

" I'm sorry, but I'm going to need that microphone. I have an announcement to make" Eric said, trying to be as polite as he could be.

" Back off kid", the DJ said in a snobby tone, " I don't give a shit what you have to say, you're going to have to go sit back down cause this mic ain't for public use!"

" Maybe you didn't here me asshole," Eric said as he placed his hand on the DJ's spine and sent an electric shock up it, " I need to make a very important god damn announcement!"

The DJ fell to the ground behind the table. Thankfully no one could see behind this table, so Eric knelt down, picked up the DJ's head, and snapped his neck, instantly killing him.

Eric grabbed the microphone and stood up. He looked around and admired how pathetic all of these people were. The athletes, most of which were retarded. The nerds, who were not only here without dates, but were the butt of every joke at that school. The bad girls, the ones that had to have had every boy in this school bang them at least twice. And of course the cheerleaders, with the exception of Kim, were just as slutty as the bad girls. Bonnie Rockwallar was the worst of all. She was snobby, shallow, selfish, and was an absolute whore. Eric enjoyed the thought of having fun with her when Drakken took over.

Overall though, Eric believed Kim to be the most pathetic of all. She had tossed aside her best friend, the same one who would do absolutely anything for her, just so she could date a guy she barely knew at all. She was shallow, oh boy was she shallow. Drakken had found out that her weakness was boys just by hacking into the phone lines and listening to the conversation between Kim and her mother.

" ...And, and I'm gonna end up with Ron" Kim said worried.

" I don't see what the problem is dear, he's a very nice guy" Anne had said trying to calm her daughter down.

" Mom, he's not a guy, he's Ron" Kim said in absolute disbelief. Could her mother actually be suggesting that she be with Ron.

" So as a friend he's alright"

" Well yeah, he's my best friend"

" But he's not boyfriend material"

" Obviously" Kim said, never sounding more shallow in her life.

" Because of the food chain" Anne said. She could never have imagined that Kim would not want to be with Ron, never mind being afraid of the thought.

" No, Yes, I mean..." Kim said falling onto her bed, " who you go to the prom with, it makes a statement."

Eric thought back to this conversation. The only statement that Kim has made is that she is a shallow bitch. She had pushed aside her lifelong best friend. If Eric had any feelings, he would actually feel bad for Ron. But none of this mattered now.

" Everyone, I have a big announcement to make" Eric said over the microphone triumphantly. Everyone turned to look at him. Kim and Monique looked up at him with adoring looks on their faces.

" As many of you know, my name is Eric and I am Kim Possible's boyfriend," Eric said as he looked over at Kim, who was now blushing, " But what most of you don't know is that the reason I moved here is because my father just became the new president of Bueno Nacho!" Eric said triumphantly, getting a loud cheer from just about everyone in the crowd.

" And I would like you all to meet him..." Eric said pointing toward the door, " Dad, you may come in now" Eric said, as Drakken walked in with 20 of his synthodrones behind him.

" Hello everyone", Drakken said in a maniacal voice as he looked around at all of the terrified faces, and the one very angry one on Kim Possible. But before Kim could do anything, Eric was behind and had her in a choke hold so that she could not move.

" Everyone, you are to come with me. Anybody who puts up a fight will be killed on the spot" Drakken said as he walked over to Kim, bringing his face close to hers and whispered, " how does it feel to be completely helpless you little bitch."

Back in the woods

Ron had just awoken from the weirdest dream, yet a dream that made him come to the realization that he was on his own from the start. As he stood up, he noticed that the woods around him for about a half mile radius had burned down in a blue fire.

" Well this certainly is stra..." Ron couldn't finish saying as he looked at his hands and noticed a strong blue glow surrounding them, almost blue fire. He quickly walked over to a small pond and looked into it. The person who stared back at him looked just like him, but with very noticeable differences. First off, his entire body was surrounded in a strong blue glow. Also, his hair was standing up to two sides and was blue instead of blonde. But what really shocked Ron is that his normally non- muscular build was absolutely chiseled. He had a medium build, with a bigger back, a chiseled chest, arms that were absolutely ripped from the forearm all the way to the shoulder, and he had a rock hard eight- pack.

Ron knew that this was the effect of the power being unleashed. He could feel it freely running through his veins. He knew what he would do with this power. He knew only one thing.

Drakken is fucked...

a/n: Whew! This chapter was longer than I expected it to be. Well, this has to please all of you who said my chapters needed to be longer. The real action won't start until at least two chapters later, and unfortunately, I may not be updating all that often, but I will not abandon this story. I will try to update at least twice, maybe three times, a week. R& R!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter should be one of the few action-less chapters I have left to go. Thanks to all that have stuck with the story so far and here is next chapter!

Disclaimer: See chap. 1

Chapter 5

Drakken stood triumphant in his hovercraft as it flew above Middleton. The first town that he had officially taken over and it would be the first to feel his fury. He had imprisoned every member of the town from babies to the elderly, from happy families to miserable homeless people. They all marched with their heads hung low underneath Drakken's watchful eyes. They were all in shackles and were surrounded by synthodrones so that no one had the chance to escape. The only one who wasn't walking was Kim.

Kim was to ride in the hovercraft with Drakken, just so he could see her squirm in her own pity and self loathing. She knew that this was all her fault. Why couldn't she see that Eric was a fake? Ron had tried to warn her about this entire thing, and yet she didn't believe him and he had taken off. It seems that Ron was always right. He was right about Camp Wannaweep, he was right about Gill the second time around as well, but most importantly was that he was right about tonight. No one ever believed Ron about these things, that is if they were even listening in the first place. What hurt the most is that Kim never believed Ron any of those times either and she was supposed to be his best friend.

What had gotten into her the past week? Was it that important to go to prom with someone hot just because Bonnie said so? She had actually been afraid of ending up with Ron, scared of what people would think. Yet now that SHE thought about it, Ron had given her nothing but love, was always there for her, and just about everything he did was for her. When people looked at Kim and Ron's missions, all they saw was Ron getting saved by Kim constantly. Yet she never stopped to see that it was Ron's choice to go on these missions. He didn't have to go, yet he did because he wanted her to be safe. He even gave up his, or what would have been, a fantastic job at Bueno Nacho to come and help her on a mission.

What had she done? And it wasn't until a few minutes ago that she found out she would never see her Ron again. Eric had revealed that he had taken off and killed him. She held her heart as tears streamed down her face in hot torrents, making a small puddle underneath her Kimmunicator that was lying beside her after falling out of her purse. She would never need it again, because tonight she was sure she would perish.

" I'm so sorry, Ron" Kim said to herself, " I'm sorry I'll never get to see you again. I'll never get to hear your soft soothing voice again. I'll never get to tell you that I love you and have you hold me so I can feel safe once more. There's nothing I wouldn't give to see you just one more time."

Back at the now completely destroyed woods

Ron stood before nothingness. In his sleep he had destroyed a once strong, beautiful forest. What was once strong and beautiful had now fallen. He had done this in his sleep without meaning to and he felt bad about this, but now he was awake and in full control of this amazing power.

" Time to have a little fun" Ron said as he flexed his brand new muscles and saw that as he did this, the blue glow around him grew brighter and stronger. " I wonder what I can -" Ron didn't get the chance to finish saying as he looked underneath himself to notice that he was floating in midair. He did his best to control this new power and took off, flying at a speed of 200 miles per hour.

He didn't recognize where he was, but as he looked up in the sky, he saw many of those stupid little Diablo toys. He had known they were trouble. He looked around at all of the panicked citizens of this town he had just landed in. They were all taking off with their families in tote. Some running, carrying what they could, while some took off driving. Ron floated up and saw something no one should ever have to see. He saw the dead bodies of hundreds. Many were incinerated to the point where you couldn't tell who they were and some had been trampled to death by the frantic people running for their lives. The worst part was that he saw a mother and her son and daughter left behind, trying to run with the crowd, but one of the Diablos spotted them all to well. It lifted its cannon and shot off a blast that completely disintegrated the small family.

Ron had seen enough. The rage inside of him swelled up as he lifted his arm up and opened his palm and with a large energy blast, destroyed 14 of the robots easily. Ron opened his palm once more and in an instant, the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand.

He took off toward Middleton where he was sure to find Drakken and stop this madness. He would make Drakken pay for his sins and Drakken's payment would be painfully slow.

a/n: I had a little bit of writer's block when it came to this chapter. And for those of you who are wondering what Ron REALLY looks like, than think about Super Saiyan Trunks with a similar, medium sized build. Also, Ron's powers reflect that of a Super Saiyan, yet he is much, much more powerful than one. As always, drop a review if you can!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't have anything really to say tonight except I hope those of you that read the last chapter enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: see chap.1

Chapter 6

Ron was going back to Middleton, laughing slightly at himself on the inside because of the irony. Not more than three hours ago Ron was on his way out of Middleton, never to return again. Now he was going back, but not for any of the assholes that lived there, but to save this world from utter destruction.

Ron gripped the sword in his hand tightly. He never thought he would use this blade to take another human life. He never would of thought he would have to take any human life for that matter, but as he thought about it, he knew he was right in his decision. Besides, Drakken wasn't really a human, but a big, walking, talking piece of shit. And Ron would be happy to put him in his place.

He could see the lights from the town, or more like the fires coming from the burning buildings of this once peaceful place. This place he once called home yesterday was bright and full of life, but he looked around and in the air spotted multiple buildings burnt to the ground and worst of all, he saw the corpses of the innocent lying in the streets. Tears started to stream from Ron's eyes as he recognized some of these people. His next door neighbor Mrs. Johansen, Ned, and... " MOM!!!! DAD!!!!!" Ron screamed as he shot down to the ground as fast as he could.

Ron reached the ground and the only thing he could do was vomit at this horrible sight. His father's lower half had been completely incinerated, by one of those damn Diablos cannons no doubt, and his mother's head had been twisted all the way around. Tears fell from Ron's eyes even faster as he noticed the dead body of his best little buddy Rufus lying next to his father's head. His body had been completely crushed.

As Ron's rage grew, the soft blue glow around him turned into an angry, dark red color. Ron squeezed his fists so tightly together that blood started to ooze from his palms.

" Stoppable san, control your emotions" came Sensei's soothing voice, yet even in Sensei's naturally soothing voice, a hint of panic could be detected.

" He killed my friends... he killed my family... he killed innocent people who were just trying to live their lives!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, " He won't get away with this dammit! He's not God! He can't just take life as he pleases! I'LL DESTROY HIM!!!!"

" Stoppable san, listen to me. If you let your emotions get the better of you, than you can cause worse damage than Drakken has. Control your rage, and you can focus more on killing him, but lose control of it, and you could destroy the planet."

" Thank you, Sensei. I'll do my best to control this and I will deliver. I won't fail when it comes time to kill him. Goodbye for now." Ron said, his body starting to calm down as the glow around his body slowly went back to blue.

Ron looked ahead to the direction in which he sensed Drakken's presence. He also sensed the presence of many, many others. He would have to control himself while killing Drakken or he could screw up and hurt some of those people. He thought to himself that the reason Drakken must have all of those people there is to show off the fact that he finally beat Kim Possible and that he know rules the world.

" Drakken has no idea that he couldn't be further from reality" Ron said to himself with a smirk as he took off in Drakken's direction.

At the center of Downtown Middleton

Drakken stood in triumph in front of these people. These cowardly, pathetic people.

He looked around and instantly picked out the ones he would kill and those he would enslave. He knew right away that he would enslave Kim and all of her relatives. He wanted nothing more than to see her and her family suffer for the rest of their lives.

" Today marks the first day of a new era in history" Drakken said over his microphone. He had a satellite link so that everyone on earth that was by a television would see this. " Today, the world is united under one ruler. Your new king, Dr. Drakken!"

Drakken made a signal to his synthodrones and they started to weed certain people out of the terrified crowd below him. Kim could only look on in fear and hope that no one in her family was taken. Unfortunately for her, one of the synthos took her father.

Drakken smiled as he saw his creations bring an angry looking James Possible his way. He had decided that this would be the only person from the Possible clan that was to be executed. The synthodrones put all of these unfortunate people in a straight line as Drakken lowered the hovercraft to the ground and stepped out. He then proceeded to pull a handgun out of his coat as he walked up to his first victim. He placed the handgun right at his head and stared with a sick smile at this man.

" Goodbye, James" Drakken said to him as James proceeded to close his eyes.

Just then there was a loud cracking noise and Drakken looked over to see what it was and Shego jumped out of the hovercraft in shock. It was his top synthodrone, a.k.a. Eric, who had just been smashed in the face and was sent crashing into a near by building. Drakken stood in awe of this until he noticed a bright blue light and slowly turned around.

" Hello you son of a bitch" Ron said in a menacing tone.

a/n: Well, next chapter to come will be loaded with action. That's all I've got to say!


	7. Ron vs Eric

HOLY SHIT! I am so sorry for making you guys wait for this one, but unfortunately I have a horrible disease. I was diagnosed with procrastinitis a few years back. For those of you who don't think that's funny, screw you! It's 2 in the morning and I'm tired but I need to post a new chapter! So... here ya go!

Disclaimer: Dammit, haven't we been over this already. Just see ch. 1

Chapter 7: Ron vs. Eric

Ron stared Drakken down in the middle of that half destroyed town. It could be seen by a blind person that Ron was pissed. All of this senseless destruction. And for what? Because some of his friends in college made fun of one of his " experiments"? Well then it was obvious what had to be done. Drakken had grown up with out a dad and had only his mom around who obviously babied him, and it looked like he was long overdue for an ass whipping he should have gotten regularly if he had a dad.

" I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but it's gonna get solved tonight!" Ron roared at Drakken as the blue jerk tensed up. He was nervous. Actually, he was more like scared shitless, but he didn't want to be seen like that. After all, how can a person who will rule the world be afraid of anyone. However, Ron never took his gaze off of Drakken. Not once.

" I can guarantee you this Drakken," Ron said through clenched teeth, " For all of the innocent lives that you have taken tonight, you will perish yourself. You and everyone associated with you."

" You don't scare me, Stoppable," Drakken said, trying to sound brave, " you'll never stop my army of Diablos before they completely conquer this world for me!"

" Oh, you mean those little toys up there?" Ron said as he pointed upwards. Ron then took his hand and formed a fist. Drakken, Shego, his henchmen, and all of the towns people watched in awe as his fist started to turn blue. Lightning was actually striking his fist and the earth started to shake. But then, it all stopped. The earth stopped shaking, the lightning disappeared, as did the blue glow around Ron's fist.

" I'm just kidding," Ron chuckled, " I don't need that much power. As soon as he said this, Ron raised his hand again, snapped his fingers, and every single Diablo in the sky exploded.

Drakken checked his monitor and his face went from blue to deathly pale. Every Diablo AROUND THE WORLD had been destroyed. He looked up and saw a small smirk on the face of Ron Stoppable. The buffoon. This boy shouldn't be fit to scrub Drakken's shoes, but in no more than a minute he had proved himself to be the most powerful being in the world. Ron's smile only grew wider as he saw a large, wet, dark spot form in the front of Drakken's pants.

" Now your all mine, Drakken" Ron said as he took a step forward. But in an instant a red foot came out of no where and kicked Ron in the face. Thought it did not faze Ron whatsoever, It did let him know that the little nuisance known as Eric was still alive. Ron proceeded to grab Eric's foot that was on his face and throw the little fake into another building. Ron then looks at Drakken and then at Eric and makes up his mind.

" I'll deal with you later Drakken," Ron yelled to him, " But first I have to take care of some unfinished business."

Ron then stood in the middle of the road, just waiting for the synthodrone to make his move. Sure enough, it rose from the rubble of the building and charged after Ron at full speed. Ron just stood there, waiting for it to attack and as it became airborne and drew its fist back, Ron threw an uppercut of his own and sent the fake bastard flying fifty feet into the air.

Ron watched with complete happiness as he saw Eric fall on his head on the pavement. He walked over to where it lay and sat down next to it.

" Ya know, you probably should stop while your a head, but since your not human and have no common sense, I can't blame you. And yet, since your not human, I won't feel bad for destroying you." Ron stood up and grabbed Eric by the throat. He then lifted him into the air and squeezed his throat, causing Eric to wince. A look of shock and glee came across Ron's face as he noticed the expression Eric gave. " So you can feel pain... oh this will be fun!"

Ron put Eric back on his feet and proceeded to punch the living hell out of him. He nailed with short jabs to the face, hardcore left and right hooks, and a few painful uppercuts. Eric just stood there, taking the punishment, knowing that it would be pointless to fight back. This took the fun out of it for Ron. He at least wanted some competition. " Oh well," Ron thought to himself as he stopped his attack on Eric, " Might as well finish this."

" Drakken, I want you to watch this, for this will be much more forgiving than what your fate will be," Ron yelled to the horrified "conqueror". Ron took one last look at Eric and threw an uppercut so strong that it knocked Eric's head clean off of his shoulders and sent the disembodied head flying off, possibly never to be seen again.

" Oh... my... god," was all Drakken could say at this amazing sight. Ron was right. Tonight, he would indeed die.

a/n: Once again I am sorry for the almost two weeks without and update, but I have been really busy... I mean really lazy. If there are any typos or misspelled words, don't get on my case. It's really late, I have practice tomorrow, and I just want to go to bed, but the this story has been hanging over my head and I needed to update! This kind of long time gap between chapters won't happen again and if I play my cards right, I should be able to have the next chapter posted tomorrow. Thanks to all those who have read my story and have followed along with it. Over four thousand hits... GOD DAMN! R&R!


	8. The fall of Shego

Once again, sorry for the delay and a huge thanks to all of those who have read my story and reviewed it! This one is almost finished and I have a lot of plans for stories in the near future.

Disclaimer: See chap. 1

Chapter 8: The fall of Shego

Ron stared down at the lifeless body of the once " perfect" synthodrone. Honestly, if this was what Drakken considered perfection, then he should probably kill himself. No. No, Ron would do that for him. And Drakken knew that Ron was going to do just that. He was aching to cut that mad scientist piece of shit into pieces ever since he first met him. But alas, Ron wasn't capable of that then, but he sure as hell was now. Ron turned his attention from the lifeless, empty rag on the ground to the man who was having a panic attack behind him.

" What's the matter, Drakken? Are you afraid? Why would you be afraid of me? I mean I'm just the buffoon. I wouldn't be fit to scrub your shoes. No, not fit to scrub the shoes of THE Dr. Drakken. The man who defeated Kim Possible and took over the world. The man who killed thousands of innocent people just because he's a disgusting human being! The man who for no reason MURDERED MY FAMILY!!!"

Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs. As the crowd watched, they never would have imagined that someone as gentle and as caring as Ron could ever be capable of this type of anger and power. They watched as Ron started to turn from blue to a glow of a deep, dark red. A shade of red darker than blood. The cars, parking meters, and every other metal object around Ron started to melt from the pure heat that was radiating off of Ron's body.

This red glow was only their for about half of a minute before it changed back to blue and anger was replaced by worry. " I can't let my emotions get the best of me," Ron thought to himself, " I have to listen to Sensei and control them." This, however, did not stop Ron from being pissed at Drakken. Ron stared a hole through his target and began to walk in his direction. Drakken saw this and on instinct fell to the ground in the fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

" Please God don't let him hurt me. I'll stop all of this and turn myself in just please god make him go away," Drakken prayed, not even realizing that his angel of death was standing right over him, just waiting for the right moment to finish off the scumbag.

Ron was too busy fantasizing over how he would kill Drakken to even see the green booted foot come out of no where and crash into his face. Of course it didn't even effect him, but it sure as hell was annoying. Ron looked up to see, of course, Shego standing a few feet away from him and ready to fight. " What the hell are you doing, Shego," Ron said to her, " I don't have any intention of fighting you. I'm just going to slit the throat of this little bitch on the ground right here."

Shego knew that Ron didn't want to kill her. After all, the only thing she had done so far that was even remotely bad was she was the one who rounded up the Possibles. She had not taken part in the mass murder that Drakken had started. Yet for some reason, she felt she needed to protect Drakken, just because he had almost been like a father to her. And this was it. She was going to lay her life on the line to give him a chance to run. But unfortunately for her, Ron could read her like a book.

" He's not going anywhere, Shego," Ron said as he lifted Drakken off of the ground and punched him hard in the stomach, causing Drakken's eyes to nearly pop out of his head and the wind to be knocked out of him, as Ron smiled at Shego. " And you can bet your hot little ass on that." Shego just stared in fear as Drakken lay on the ground with blood just pooling out of his mouth. Shego's fear quickly turned from fear to rage as her hands fired up and she charged at Ron full force, only to have him disappear a second before she swung at him.

" Where did you go god damn you!," Shego yelled while looking around to see if she can spot Ron, "Come back here and fight me! You may be able to do that to Drakken, but I can bet you a thousand dollars you won't be able to do that to- uggghhhh!" Shego gasped as Ron reappeared in front of her and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her crashing to the ground. Shego writhed in pain as she looked up and saw Ron standing over her with a humorous look on his face.

" You owe me a thousand bucks, bitch," Ron said, trying hard not to laugh at her. Yet, being more resilient than Drakken, Shego shook the pain off and jumped back to her feet. She was no sooner on her feet than she was throwing left and right punches at Ron's face while Ron dodged each shot with ease, making every over 70 mph punch that Shego threw look like she was fighting at a snail's pace. Ron jumped backwards and stood there as Shego hunched over and tried to catch her breath.

" Shego, I already told you that I don't want to fight you. Now give it a rest or I'll have to hurt you whether I want to or not", Ron said as he stared at the green skinned beauty that was trying to defend the man who had been her boss for years. She must have loved him to do this. Why else would she risk her life for his?

" I won't back off. I won't stop fighting until either your dead or you promise to stay away from him so I know he's safe. Please. Please, I can get him to stop this, but you have to leave him alone," Shego pleaded with Ron. She really wanted nothing more than to save Drakken, but her actions were futile. Drakken had dug himself in too deep and only his blood could pay for his sins.

" Shego, I am very sorry, but he must die," Ron said in a stern voice, " And if that means I must kill you to get to him, then so be it." Ron did not want to do this, but he had no choice. He charged quickly at different angles at Shego while she tried to use her green plasma to blast him, but he was just to quick. In no less than 3 seconds, Ron was right in Shego's face and he leveled her with a strong knee delivered right to her jaw.

Kim stared on from the stunned crowd. No one there was more impressed than her to see Ron fighting Shego like this. The little boy she had grown up with. The one who had imaginary friends and was afraid of bullies and monsters under his bed, was now dominating one of the most dangerous criminals on the face of the earth without even breaking a sweat. She had to admit that she was a little turned on as she saw Ron's muscles ripple and flare up as he fought with Shego. She had to put her head down to hide the large blush that had just covered her face. But then a thought of dread crossed her mind. After this was over, would he leave for good? Truth be told, she wouldn't blame him if he left. She had never really treated him with the kind of respect and love that he gave her on a regular basis. She had always taken his kindness and their friendship for granted. After all of this was over, she would talk to him and try to set things right again and hopefully he would stay there and remain her friend, maybe more.

Shego once more fell to the ground, but this time it was for good. Ron had broken her left arm, shattered her right ankle, and cracked her skull in several places. She was having trouble breathing considering that eight of her ribs were broken and she tasted nothing but blood as it ran over her tongue from the spots where thirteen of her teeth used to be. Ron shed an involuntary tear as he looked at what he had done to her. She didn't deserve this. She deserved at most 5 years in jail for her criminal lifestyle, but not this kind of fate. Yet she was that last thing standing in the way of him and Drakken, so her fate was sealed. Ron picked up the Lotus Blade that he had dropped when he went to go kick Eric's ass and walked over to where Shego lay. He picked her up by her hair and leaned in to say something into her ear.

" Your a good soul, Shego. You risked your life to protect someone that you love. I am sorry I have to do this, but I will do it in as humane a way as I can. You're a good soul, and you shall be set free," Ron said as he brought Shego's head back and slit her throat with the blade, causing her blood to shoot freely from her neck. He then gently placed her face first down on the ground and shed another tear for her.

" Your it Drakken," Ron said in a horrifying tone, " but you will not get it as easy as she did you bastard." And with that, Ron took a fighting stance as Drakken got back to his feet.

a/n: Yeah, since I took such a long time getting this chapter up, I decided to make it a bit longer. Only four more chapters to go, which include two different alternate endings, one for K/R fans and one for Ron fans. An ending for each one of my favorite kind of fics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to make the next chapter as long as this, but I'm not promising anything. R&R!


	9. Drakken's retaliation

Wow! I have been gone a really long time! But I promise that this story is almost over and will be finished soon. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: see chap. 1

Chapter 9: Drakken's retaliation

Ron stared at Drakken as he rose to his feet. When Drakken was up, he looked forward at the fate that awaited him. But Drakkens expression wasn't a look of fear. It had become a look of determination. For if he was to die tonight, he was determined to go down fighting.

Quick as a flash, Ron was in Drakken's face and before he could even react, he was leveled with a quick right hook to the face. Ron stood over the pathetic bastard and watched with joy as blood started to flow from Drakken's mouth. Little did Ron know that as he enjoyed the sight of his bleeding enemy, Drakken had moved his hand into his jacket and was searching around for the handgun. As Ron leaned down to pick Drakken up so that he could deliver more punishment, Drakken quickly pulled the gun out of his jacket and shot Ron in between the eyes.

As Ron lay on the ground, the crowd watched in tears as they saw their savior dying. Drakken, like the asshole that he is, had sprung to his feet and was prancing around Ron's fallen body. " I won, I won, I won. I've defeated the almighty Ron Stoppable! You're not so tough when you have a bullet in your brain, are ya!?" Drakken yelled as he continued jump around Ron's fallen form. Drakken looked up at the crowd and noticed the angry and sorrowful looks on their faces and just smiled at them. " Oh, and what are all of you going to do? You think that's all I have? Well it's not! I have another army of synthodrones waiting at my command and I can have them here in a matter of seconds!" Drakken said as he pulled a remote out of his jacket, " All I need to do is press this button. And trust me, if you harm me, then they will kill all of you!"

As Ron lay on the ground dying, all he could hear was Drakken's manic laughter. " He won. He beat me. I know these powers are unbelievable, but how in the hell am I going to get up after being shot in the head!? These powers are keeping me alive, but they're starting to fail! I guess there's nothing else to do but to lye here and die" Ron thought to himself as he started to slip away and a single tear rolled down his eye.

At the Yamanouchi school in Japan, Sensei could feel Ron 's life force depleting rapidly. He started to meditate in hopes of reaching Ron before he died. " I hope I can reach him while there is still time. He needs to know how to save himself!"

"Ron-san!" Ron heard in his head just before he let the white light engulf his soul, "Ron-san, don't let yourself slip away, you can still save yourself. Focus all of your energy and Mystical Monkey Power to the center of the damage!"

Ron listened to the wise old master and focused the little energy he had and whatever was left of his MMP to the spot in his brain where the bullet was. To Ron's disbelief, the bullet started to disintegrate and the damaged part of Ron's brain was fixing itself! As the damage went away, Ron gained his energy back quickly and began to rise to his feet.

Drakken stopped celebrating when he heard the sound of movement behind him. He turned to see a very pissed off Ron Stoppable on his feet and very much alive. Drakken went to shoot Ron again, but Ron was already in front of Drakken with Drakken's armed hand in his. Ron held out his free hand and as quick as the Lotus Blade appeared in it, Ron had cut off Drakken's hand. As he screamed in agony, Drakken looked up and looked into the eyes of death.

A/N: Very sorry about the delay and extremely sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I promise, there are four more chapters to go and they will all be done by next Saturday!


	10. Farewell to Drakken

Once again I have taken an extended break from writing this fanfic. I am as pissed at myself probably as much as some of you who took into account that I promised to finish this story by Saturday. Well, I got sidetracked and spent a few days in NYC so I couldn't get to the story, but oh well. Thanks to all of those who reviewed my story!

Disclaimer: See chapter one and I do not own South Park or any of its characters and I do not own( but I do fear) Chuck Norris.

Warning: This chapter contains very brutal violence and some morbid actions. Not for young children, squeamish people, or people with heart conditions.

Chapter 10: Farewell to Drakken

Drakken screamed in agony as he looked down at his severed hand. The pain, however, did not match the fear that Drakken was feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized Ron was still standing in front of him with a menacing look on his face. Drakken's whining and screaming were cut short as Ron grabbed the blue pussy by the throat and lifted him off of the ground. As Drakken hung in midair held up only by Ron's powerful arm, piss started dribbling down his leg once more.

" Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Ron said to Drakken in a low, evil tone. " Do you realize the hell that you've put me through? Through the hundreds of missions I had to attend to stop you from taking over the world and each time I feared for my life. Each time I would worry about being disintegrated or burned alive in lava or fed to some big ass animal! I'd have to leave every mission scarred just a little bit from all of the shit you tried to pull with me and then watch that bitch Possible take all the glory for herself!!" Ron shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kim clearly winced from the comment. She really had taken him for granted. She wanted to run to him and embrace him. To tell him how much he really meant to her and that she truly cared for him and loved him. That she was in love with him. She had never noticed this before but she could see it now. He had always been there for her and she was never really there for him. Yet she was afraid to go to him in the state he was in now. She was terrified that he might hurt her, for it was obvious that he was pissed at her. All she could do for now was watch him destroy Drakken.

Drakken was kicking, screaming, and crying like a baby as Ron tightened his grip around Drakken's throat. With one strong thrust of his arm, he threw him across the street and crashing hard into the windshield of a car. Drakken screamed out in pain as he fell off of the windshield of the car. There was only one option left. He would have to summon the last of his synthodrones to fight Stoppable. Of course, he knew they wouldn't stand a chance against this beast, but maybe they could supply him with enough time to make an escape. As Drakken rose to his feet he reached back inside his jacket and grabbed the remote with his only hand. He pulled it out and turned to face Ron and noticed that he was gone. He started to freak out as the thought of Ron being out of his sight could only be a sign that Drakken was seconds away from death.

"Where the fuck are you?" Drakken screamed at the top of his lungs as he started to spin in circles, looking for his enemy. " Right here," said a very familiar voice coming from behind Drakken. Before he even got the chance to move, Ron had Drakken's last hand in his grip and in a flash he had chopped that hand off as well. Drakken went to cry like a little child from the intense pain, but before even one tear fell from his eyes, Ron had taken the Lotus Blade and shoved it through Drakken's liver. He then proceeded to turn Drakken around as the blade changed into a small dagger which he stuck deep into Drakken's eye.

The crowd of citizens that were watching were of course creeped out a bit and many spewed the contents of their stomachs out onto the concrete. Drakken stumbled out into the middle of the street and fell down. As Ron began approaching him, he, with the little energy that he had left, started to crawl away on his hands and knees. He once again tried to rise to his feet, but Ron took the blade and slashed through Drakken's right Achilles tendon. Drakken, who was know used to the pain, just fell back down to the ground and tried to crawl away on his stomach.

Ron just decided to end it all. It wasn't that he didn't want to torture Drakken some more, hell he wished he could do it for weeks without resting, but he was getting tired and he knew he would have to leave soon. Ron stomped down on the middle of Drakken's back, causing him to grunt loudly and stop dead in his tracks. As Ron held the blade, it quickly turned into a large wooden mallet.

" Looks like you're about to get pwned!" Ron said as he brought the hammer up behind his head and then brought it down onto Drakken's skull, causing his brains to splatter all over the street. Ron looked down at Drakken's lifeless and mangled body with absolutely no regret for what he had done. A minute later, the sound of a helicopter could be heard as the crowd looked up to see a helicopter being flown by a ninja and a very attractive Japanese girl sitting beside him. As the helicopter landed, the doors opened up and the girl quickly ran up to Ron and embraced him.

" It's good to see you to Yori" Ron said as he returned the hug. " Are you sure this is want you want Stoppable-san?" Yori asked Ron with a concerned look on her face. " Yes, it is. The only thing left to do is to return to Yamanouchi and learn to control this power. It'd be best if we left now" Ron said. Kim, at hearing this conversation, could stay quiet no longer.

" Ron, wait..."

Ron turned around to face her...

A/N: Yeah, I think that'll be the last time I promise anything. Well with only a few chapters to go, things are starting to get even more exciting. What will Kim have to say to Ron? How will he respond? Will he accept her love or tell her to go fuck herself? Tell me which one you would like to happen. Also, there is a reference to South Park and a Chuck Norris joke in here. Can you find them? R&R!


	11. Ruthless Goodbye

This is by far the longest that I have put anything off. I have been meaning to update, but I've been busy with college and all. However, this story is almost complete, so just hang with me and be patient.

Also, a big thank you to all that have read and reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any of its characters, or any other Disney characters.

Chapter 11: A ruthless goodbye

"What do you want?" Ron said with venom in his voice. Kim flinched at his tone, but took another step toward him. It was either now or never and she would be damned if she was going to lose him.

"Ron…I'm so sorry for everything. I know that I've been terrible to you, but I want to make it up to you. Ron, I love you and I would do anything for you! Please, don't leave me." Kim was on her knees, crying and begging for him to stay. She was crying so hard that she had to put her forehead on the ground. However, He wasn't saying a word and this just disturbed her more. She looked up to meet his gaze, but instantly wished that she hadn't.

Ron's face was an absolute scowl, showing nothing but anger and hatred towards her. "What the hell do you mean you love me?" Ron said as he stood over her," I've given you everything god dammit. All you ever did was take advantage of me! All you ever did was take my help for granted! I stuck by you for years, going on countless missions just to make sure you were safe! That whole time I could have spent bettering myself! I could've done a sport and raised my grades! I could have had a girlfriend by now!" Ron screamed at her. All the hatred of what she had done to him over the years was being unleashed on her now. By now, Kim's soul had been killed and all she could do was just look at him as he ranted on.

" What's even worse is that not even did I have to help you on missions, but I had to help in your god damn social life as well! It's amazing that the fucking girl who can do anything and stare into the face of death on a daily basis can't even ask a fucking guy to a dance without my help! Oh, and even better than that is every time I had a fucking girl hang around me, you would get jealous! I never had a chance with Tara because if I started dating her, you wouldn't have me whenever you wanted! You wouldn't have me on reserve anymore! Oh, and then you freaked when you found out about Yori, so you had to follow me all over the place just so you could keep her from making a move on me! But right after, Yori was out of the picture, you were right back to being afraid and embarrassed by the thought of going out with me!"

Kim had gotten back to her feet, but was still feeling the sting of Ron's harsh words. Everything that he had said was true. She had always taken advantage of Ron's help on missions and his help as her friend. She had done her best to keep Ron from dating Tara. Even going as far as to tell Tara that Ron wasn't interested in her, when in reality, she knew that Ron and Tara probably would have still been dating to this day. When it came to Zita, she couldn't stop that, and Ron eventually started seeing her. However, Kim had almost celebrated in her room when she and Ron broke it off. And then there was Yori. Kim felt a combination of fear, anger and jealousy when she saw this gorgeous, voluptuous Asian girl walk up to Ron and start talking to him. She came up with excuse after excuse to follow those two wherever they went so she could spy on them and make sure that she didn't touch her Ron. But then she thought of the past week and how she had told Monique and her Mom about how worried she was about ending up with Ron and then Eric had come into the picture and Ron had almost completely fell from her mind.

As she looked up and into Ron's eyes, she couldn't help but start to sob all over again. Ron could do nothing but roll his eyes at this pathetic sight. "Kim, I'm leaving. I'm going to Yamanouchi. I don't want you following me. If you do, then I give Yori permission to beat you or if need be, kill you…" Kim's eyes widened as her once best friend actually threatened her with death, "Goodbye Kimberly." Ron said as he started to get into the helicopter.

" RON, PLEASE DON'T GO!!" Kim screamed as she made her way to the helicopter, but it was too late. The helicopter started to take off and to add insult to injury, she saw Ron and Yori deeply kiss as they made their way into the sky.

When the helicopter was completely out of sight, Kim fell to her knees and began to quietly sob to herself. She had lost him. Her damn shallowness had cost her the greatest thing in her life, and she would never forgive herself for it.

A/N: That was a lot of drama, I know. The next two chapters will be the conclusion. Happy New Year!R&R!


End file.
